Advances in lighting technology has led to the replacement of various types of conventional light bulbs with light-emitting diodes (LEDs). The use of LEDs can reduce energy consumption and provide an increased life span, when compared with many conventional bulbs. For these reasons and others, LEDs are increasingly used in a wide range of applications, such as within automobiles, computers, and a large number of electronics.
However, LEDs have not historically been used in many home and business applications where conventional incandescent and fluorescent light bulbs are most commonly used. One of the reasons for this is cost. Traditional light bulbs are inexpensive and easily replaced. When a traditional bulb expires, it is easily removed from a base and replaced with a new bulb. However, there are no conventional LED “bulbs” that may be used to replace an incandescent or fluorescent bulb in an existing feature. Rather, due to their small size, LEDs are often mounted in an array on a circuit board and hard-wired into the particular application, such within a traffic light or brake light fixture of an automobile. Replacing LED arrays typically involves replacing an entire fixture rather than a single “bulb,” which can be cumbersome and expensive.
While fluorescent light technology has been adapted into a compact fluorescent lamp form in which a fluorescent light may be used with a conventional Edison screw base fitting, LED lighting systems have not. One of the reasons for this is that technology used to control LED lighting is not fully compatible with Edison screw base fittings. For example, dimming LEDs involves utilizing pulse width modulation, which is difficult to perform using an Edison screw base. In addition to a modular and easily configurable LED lighting system, a modular coupling system that allows for the simplified removal, replacement, and reconfiguration of any electrical component that receives electricity and/or data would be desirable.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure made herein is presented.